


Beyond A Simple Crush

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Study, First Time, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-26
Updated: 2008-04-26
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: A sequel to A Simple Crush. Gibbs decides to go and find out whether what he feels for Ducky is more than a crush.





	Beyond A Simple Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

_Never be afraid to touch someone._

All the way to Reston he told himself it was just an infatuation. A simple crush. No more. No less.

It couldn't be love.

Just because he found more reasons than ever to visit Autopsy; more excuses to get his hands on Ducky; more ways to get inside Ducky's personal space, it didn't mean anything. 

It was just a phase.

He didn't even know why he'd gone to Reston. But now that he was there, he might as well go in, have a drink, see Ducky.

Oh, he saw Ducky.

He certainly _saw_ Ducky.

It wasn't how he'd _expected_ to see Ducky.

It wasn't how he'd _ever_ expected to see Ducky.

It wasn't how he'd _ever_ expected to see anyone.

And it wasn't his fault!

Mrs. Mallard had let him in, telling him Ducky was upstairs and he should go up.

He'd thought that meant Ducky was reading or working or watching TV or snoozing or a hundred- and-one other possibilities.

He hadn't thought, even for an instant, that Ducky might be –

He came to a dead stop inside Ducky's bedroom and just stared.

Frozen, Ducky stared back at him.

He saw Ducky's mouth form his name, but no sound came out.

And as he saw his name being formed, he saw something else move too; only slightly, not deliberately, but enough.

In less time than it had taken Ducky to form his name, he'd closed the bedroom door, thrown his coat on the floor and crossed the room to Ducky's bed.

He sat down, bent over Ducky one hand sliding beneath Ducky's neck, the other going much further down Ducky's body. As he lowered his mouth to Ducky's, he whispered, "Let me do that for you, Duck."

But Ducky caught his hand and partly turned his head away. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Gibbs?" he snarled. "What sick game are you playing?" But the anger was dispelled by the panic in the pale gaze.

"No games, Duck. I'll _never_ play games with you." And it was true. The only game he'd been playing was the one with himself. The one that had let him 'convince' himself it was only an infatuation. A simple crush. A phase. Not love. 

"Sssh, let me, Duck. Let me please you. Let me kiss you, hold you, touch you. Let me love you, my love." And with those words, he brushed away the panic, the indecision, and put his mouth on Ducky's lips and kissed him. 

He kissed him and went on kissing him, while his hand caressed Ducky's arousal, moving steadily, touching Ducky, touching his dearest friend, giving him pleasure, giving him love. 

He stroked him and went on stroking him, sure, steady strokes. Somehow knowing what Ducky wanted, what he needed, what he liked. He went on loving Ducky, giving him love, showing him how loved he was until Ducky's body did what it so clearly needed to do. 

"I love you, Jethro," Ducky murmured, as his climax shook his body.

He held him until he stopped shaking, held him until he stopped shivering, held him until the pale gaze became focused once more. 

Then he told him. "Love you too, Duck."

And that was that.

Simple it might be.

Simple it was.

A crush it most certainly was _not_.

It was love.

Pure and simple love.

It always had been.

It always would be.

It took him mere seconds to strip his clothes off and get into bed with Ducky, tugging the covers around both of them.

He then set about showing Ducky _exactly_ how much he was loved.


End file.
